Garden Full-O-Weirdos
by He's So Amazing
Summary: My first attempt at humor, I hope it's good. Garden is basically turned upside down and everyone has gone nuts! R+R!!! please.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I'm sorry Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 8...if I owned there would be much chaos...

Note: I guess this takes place after the game...just read the stupid fic....

~*Garden full-o-weirdos *~

()_() - The Begging - ()_()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall was in his room buried deep into mounds of paper work when the PA system clicked on. "There is a new policy at the Garden," Cid began, "a student caught running in the halls will be warned but if the student continues to run a purse full of bricks will be hurled to his, her or she-male face. That is all!" Squall looked up to the Pa box in his room.

"That's funny," Squall began, "why did they just start that, they should have done it a long time ago, boy, I can get a ton of bricks this way!" he said a smile beeming on his face.

"Are you talking to Bun-Bun, that stupid stuffed animal, Squall?" A voice yelled behind the door.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM BUN-BUN, ZELL!!!!!!!!" Squall screamed to him.

"whatever" he murmured, "anyway I'm off to the cafeteria to steel-uhh- I mean GET some hot dogs" he said

"Can I come!?" Squall yeld to him. There was no reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

'ok' Zell thought as he put the black beeney over his head, 'this is it!' he thought excitedly, 'I'm finally going to get my hot dogs which I crave for, and I don't have to pay!' he thought finishing off his black clothes, he was now all black, he took one last look at himself, then jumped into the cafeteria, 'OH SHIT!' he thought as sweat began to pour down from his forehead, 'its day, i'm wearing black, bad combination!' everyone stared at him, but quickly returned to what they were doing, 'I guess they don't seem to care, I'll get in line for healthy food' he thought walking to the line, but someone slammed into him right in the chest.

"Who the hell did I hit!?" the person said swinging themselves around violently looking. Zell blinked.

'I guess they can't see me.' he thought looking at the person, 'gonna steel some hot dogs now!' he thought trotting back. About 30 minutes later Zell emerged from the kitchen with 2 sacks of hotdogs in both his hands. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" he laughed evily as he choked down a hot dog, "now I am the king of hot dog!" he said dragging his 2 sacks back to his dorm.

THE NEXT DAY AT CLASS...................................

Squall ran into the class room at full speed as to not get tardy, another purse full of bricks was thrown at him but he stopped the oncoming pain with the door. He quickly took his seat next to Rinoa, he brought out his text book but it was quickly snatched away by Quistis right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Squall, we're going to have to confiscate that text book because knowledge is power." she said as she turned away with the book in her hands.

'what the hell?' Squall thought, he looked to Rinoa for answers but all he got was a shrug.

"Today children, we are going to stare at a wall for the next 3 hours." Quistis said.

"Our class only lasts 45 minute!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I know" was all Quistis said, she turned herself around and began to stare at the wall behind her, everyone shrugged and began to stare at the same wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

I know it's short, but it's my first attempt at a humor fic, tell me your favorite parts and I'll build off those, k? AND MAKE SURE TO R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES EXCEPTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, duh!

NOTE: ON THE REVIEWS PEOPLE SAID I WAS A WEIRDO, WELL OF COURSE I AM!!!! WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS STORY IF I WASN'T!!!??? I am only doing this for the people who like it, why even bother to review if it's bad, all you say is 'that's terrible, or just stop' or somethin, all that does is lower peoples self-esteem and makes them scared to write, if you have something that may help me or other people then put it in, DUH!!!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY.....

~*Garden Full-O-Weirdos*~

Chapter 2: Make a stupid Stand....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selphie Tilmitt sat quietly in her dorm room thinking quietly with only her desk lamp on. After about 30 minutes sitting in silence she said. "I've finally got it!!!" she said as she jumped up from her chair, causing it to fall to the ground, "it's such a perfect idea for a statement!"

THE NEXT DAY...................

"SAVE THE TREES, BURN THE PEOPLE!!!!" Selphie cried at the top of her lungs, she was inside Garden's main circle hall holding a sign that said 'save the trees, burn the people' she marched around in a circle screaming the text on the sign. People began to gather around her, "do you support my statement?" she asked as more people began to gather around her.

"Of course!" they al cried out.

"Where are more signs?" one kid asked her.

"on that bench over there!" Selphie said pointing to one of the benchs full of signs. Everyone ran to the signs, picked one up, and ran back to Selphie to help her with her statement. At that moment Squall was walking down the main hall with Rinoa holding his hand tightly. They saw Selphie and the others march around in a circle screaming , 'save the trees burn the people' Squall looked to Rinoa.

"I think Selphie has finally gone off the deep end." he quietly whispered to her. Rinoa nodded, but that quickly ended when they both heard loads of gun shots and screams.

"GOT TO KILL THE FLY!!!" someone yelled.

"Oh god, it's Irvine" Rinoa said running towards the sound of the gun shots, Squall followed her. Once they were there they found Irvine holding 2 machine guns and shooting in random places, "STOP!!!" screamed Rinoa, Irvine obeyed and stopped, "what the hell are you doing!?!?" Rinoa screamed to him.

"Killing the fly" Irvine plainly said as he but the two machine guns at rest by his side, "it's so annoying!" he said as his grip on the handles of the gun tightened, "SQUALL!" he yelled, "don't move!" he commanded, Squall just stared at him, Irvine lifted his guns to so they were pointed to Squall's forehead, "the fly is on your forehead" Irvine said as he steadied the two guns for the shot, Squall just shook his hand to his forehead causing the fly to move, "DAMMIT!!!" shrieked Irvine. He quickly began to shoot in random directions, guns and arms flailing everywhere. Everyone screamed and quickly found somewhere to hide, Squall and Rinoa hid behind the bench.

"We've got top stop him!" Rinoa yelled to him, "I know!" she said as she picked up a book that some body had dropped due to the confusion. She stood up and chucked the book at Irvine's face, direct hit, and he was out cold sprawled all over the ground.

"That was interesting" Squall stated, "whup!" he yelped as he looked at his watch, "time to get to fourth period!" he said as he turned away from the scene. Everyone nodded and walked away from the unconscious Irvine.

Squall opened the door to class room number 123 and found everyone at their desks and a substitute for their teacher. "Hello!" the teacher said to Squall as he walked to his desk in the back, "Ok class, my name is Ms. Screow." she said as she wrote her name on the white board.

"Dude!" someone said to Squall's side, he looked to the origin of the sound and found Zell leaning over with his hand over the side of his mouth, Squall leaned toward him to hear what he had to say, "I heard this teacher will go pshyco out of the blue!" Squall just rolled his eyes and returned to his upright position.

"Ok class, please turn to page-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ms. Sceow screamed, she grabbed her very large text book and chucked it at the nearest student which happened to be Xu, the book hit Xu square in the face and she was hurled to the ground taking the chair with her and the very large text book on her face. The class just stared at Ms. Sceow. One student stood, screamed and jumped out the window. Everyone followed the students example, they just stood and ran for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Find out what the hell is wrong with Garden in possible the next chapter!!!! Was this chapter funny!? FUNNIER THAN THE FIRST!!! TELL ME!!! please.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do you see the little box to type in? If you do than fill it in with comments on the story!!!!! NO FLAMES!!! other wise I'm gonna be pissed off.....


End file.
